Tiempo y Muerte/Capítulo 30
400px Quizá debieron pensar que estaba loco, por la manera en la que él le hablaba al aparato, como si fuera un objeto que entendiera los deseos de la gente. A pesar de que razones sobraban para no creer en esto, muchas veces el reloj de arena les demostró que a pesar de quién lo tenga entre sus manos, solamente él decide cuándo y a dónde viajar. Por ejemplo, cuando los trasladó a Mendeltown sin que ellos lo hubieran pedido. Sin duda, todo tenía su razón. —Ya—susurró Morrison bajando la cabeza hasta estar a la altura de los muchachos—Traten de no captar mucho la atención. — ¿Qué día es hoy? —preguntó Monicke. —18 de Agosto de 2009—le respondió el adulto alzando las cejas. — ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —dijo Peter. —Muy pronto lo descubrirán, vengan, síganme. A aquella altura del clímax, ya no les parecía tan extraño seguir a un sujeto que en pocos instantes sería el asesino de su amiga - A pesar que estaban en un “futuro alternativo” en el que nunca lo había hecho- John atravesó el vestíbulo del hospital y cruzó hasta el primer ascensor que encontró, les indicó que subieran, estaba vacío así que pudieron hablar tranquilamente. —Ya he visto este futuro muchas veces antes, incluso antes que la pequeña Katty naciera. Morrison marcó el número del piso que de seguro ya se sabía de memoria. No era difícil imaginar las razones por las cuales él fue llevado al borde de una enfermedad mental, ver y anticiparse a hechos que pasarán debe estresar, y mucho más si lo haces todo el día, durante muchos años. — ¿Qué hace Katty en un hospital? —preguntó Mark, sin darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. Su acompañante cerró los ojos, con un poco de temor irradiando de sus labios. Temieron lo peor. —Es algo difícil, no para mí por supuesto—guardó silencio un instante mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían—En este “futuro alternativo” en donde jamás maté a Katty, a estas alturas, ella está internada en este hospital con una enfermedad terminal. Cáncer. Ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba realmente, y no pudieron reaccionar como era debido, — ¿Qué? —preguntó Monicke con un tono de voz, el tipo de tono de un niño al que le acaban de romper las ilusiones. Morrison evitó hablar, solo hasta que estuvieron delante de la puerta de una habitación con el número ciento setenta y tres inscrito en él con letras doradas se atrevió a decir. —Peter, creo que deberías ser el primero en entrar. Nadie le discutió el derecho, en el fondo los dos amigos sabían las razones, no estaban seguros si Morrison lo sabía también. Peter asintió nervioso. —Ábrela, es hora de visitas—le aclaró. Peter dio un corto suspiro y entró. No tuvieron consciencia del tiempo que se quedaron mirando la puerta cerrada hasta que Morrison interrumpió el silencio. —Monicke, si me disculpas. Tengo un par de cosas que hablar con Mark. Morrison puso su gigantesca mano sobre el hombro del muchacho, antes de irse hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, pudo ver un claro gesto de angustia en la cara de Monicke. Preocupada ¿Cómo no? A lo mejor aún no estaba convencida de creer en John Morrison, por más que lo pareciera. Deseó poder decirle algo para que se tranquilizara, porque Mark ahora no podía otra cosa sino confiar plenamente en él. —Mark, ¿Por qué jamás les contaste que Steve era tu papá? —fue la frase con la que iniciaron. —Mi madre después de esa noche me dijo que sería mejor no confesar su identidad a nadie. Para mantenernos fuera de la prensa y eso. —Supongo que fue difícil al principio ¿No? —Sí, pero la gente olvida rápido, y casi al año todos los periodistas dejaron de seguirnos, dejamos de ser noticias, entonces fue más fácil continuar una vida normal—vaciló antes de poder decir algo más—Todo este tiempo estuve temiendo que hubieras sido tú el que lo mató. Por todo lo que dijiste, ahí jamás te habría perdonado, no sé si te perdonaremos por lo de Katty. —Tienen que hacerlo, creí que te había convencido. —Lo hiciste, pero, es muy difícil. —Mark, yo te conozco, más de lo que te imaginas y sé que no fue culpa tuya tener que madurar tan pronto y tan aceleradamente, nadie se lo imaginaba…Ni siquiera yo. Mark alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que dentro de Morrison veía a ese muchacho destrozado después de perder a su amigo para siempre. —A veces, tienes que sacrificar ciertas cosas para salvar mayores—dijo él con el dolor colándose a través de su voz—como lo tuve que hacer yo…miles de veces. Hizo por primera vez esa comparación, Morrison se parecía tanto al trío, todos dispuestos a dar su vida por sus amigos, a pesar de todo lo que fuera capaz de suceder. Imaginó aquel augurio que debían sentir sus amigos cuando fue secuestrado y sobrevivieron días en el bosque, recordó el dolor que sintió al ver que Monicke se alejaba para embarcarse en la peligrosa búsqueda de Drake, recordó a Peter sacrificando el plan de guerra solo para ponerlos a salvo con la información del ritual. Y por supuesto, a Katty, sacrificando su propia vida, sin saberlo, para mantener a toda una isla a salvo, una isla maravillosa que deseaban algún día ella hubiera podido ver. Aquella valentía que explotaba de sus corazones no era diferente a la que nacía del corazón de John Morrison, que sacrificó las increíbles memorias de amistad en Mendeltown con tal de ver a su amigo con vida otra vez. De alguna manera le debía la vida, y eso es algo que Mark tenía muy enserio. —Poco a poco, con el tiempo te darás cuenta que hay males que te hacen bien a la larga, te benefician de una manera diferente, no egoísta. Mark asintió mientras se dejaba derrumbar por dentro en silencio. Morrison volvió a posar su mano sobre el hombro mientras regresaban hacia una Monicke que había contemplado la escena en silencio. Cuando llegaron, el muchacho se entregó por completo a aquella chica que amaba tanto, la abrazó, percibiendo el aroma que desprendía su ser, compartiendo la calidez de sus cuerpos en silencio, sin otra interrupción más que el tiempo, aquella muchacha le importaba más de lo que debería, la amaba. Se amaban. Monicke dejó reposar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mark, alzó la mirada, y sus ojos chocaron con los del asesino. Intercambiaron pensamientos a través de eso, en silencio. Entonces la castaña dejó de considerarlo asesino, desde ahora en su ser se reflejaba otra palabra. Amigo. Y aunque ni él se lo esperaba, no tardaron en unirlo en su abrazo, sufriendo en silencio el dolor de muchos años. Las palabras que John les había dicho había significado muchas otras cosas escondidas en pocas frases. El reloj de arena ya no les serviría para traer de vuelta a sus seres queridos, ni el padre de Mark, que murió cuando él tenía siete años. No curaría a la madre de Monicke que sufría de una enfermedad terminal que no tardaría en llevársela, no traería de vuelta a los padres de Peter y Pamela que habían muerto hace más de un año ya. No podían hacer nada referente a la inminente muerte de Katty. Nada de eso, no podrían ya nunca más. Nunca pudieron realmente. ★Stan-Lee★ ★El Arbol Genealogico de la Familia TheC★ 01:50 24 ago 2012 (UTC) Peter entró, la habitación era amplia, muy bien decorada e iluminada, una cama en el centro con dos floreros a cada lado, la mitad de ellas marchitas, en la radio e la esquina sonaba una hermosa canción, entonces una voz que no había oído desde hace mucho tiempo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. — ¡Peter! ¿Qué haces aquí? She came from the old North street Land of the long wave pine Ella era Katty, volvía a materializarse frente a sus ojos, tan cambiada, pero tan idéntica a como la recordaba. Ella esbozó una sonrisa que no había mostrado desde hace mucho tiempo. Peter se acercó a ella lentamente, para dejarse caer de rodillas junto a ella. Más delgada de lo normal, y con el cabello mucho más largo hasta pasar los hombros, demacrada, descuidada y sometida bajo el riguroso tratamiento, pero aún con aquel brillo de esperanza que radiaba siempre tras esos hermosos ojos. '' She believes something simple, to find a better life She's gonna search for hers, I'm gonna beg for mine'' —Creí que no volverías después de lo del otro día. — ¿El otro día? —debía referirse a algún hecho sucedido en aquel futuro alternativo del cual Peter no sabía nada. —Sí, fue muy extraño, apareciste después de mucho tiempo aquí. Tenías un aspecto horrible, como si no hubieras dormido en días. Me preocupé—hubo un quiebre en su voz. Peter no pudo sino colocar sus manos sobre las suyas, calentándolas con su temperatura, entregándole todo lo que no había sido capaz de hacer antes. Entonces intercambiaron una mirada, aquella que nunca antes se habían dirigido, llena de sentimientos en su interior. waste no time, waste no time —Tranquila, yo estoy aquí. Y nunca te voy a dejar, nunca más—le prometió. Katty cerró los ojos, desconocía la razón que invadía su interior, era una mezcla entre felicidad y dolor. —Katty, perdóname por lo del otro día, por lo de todos los días que estuvimos en el instituto y te traté mal. Desearía poder volver y rectificar lo que de verdad siento por ti. Katty colocó suavemente su dedo índice sobre los labios del muchacho, era obvio, n había necesidad de hablar ya. —No sabes cuánto te he extrañado—admitió Peter. Our love erases the scars and the lies Our love will save us in terrible times Entonces sucedió, era el momento, el momento en el que sus labios lentamente se aproximaron entre ellos hasta fundirse en un cálido beso que los llevaba a undirse en su amor, invadidos por una sensación en su interior, tanto tiempo esperando para esto, al fin se consumía en un solo momento. Our love is ready to change the world if we let it No tuvieron constancia del tiempo que había transcurrido, solo sabían que ahora más que nunca se necesitaban el uno al otro, ya no importaba que sucedería. Solo estaban ellos dos en aquella sala. Our love, Our love Our love ,Yeah Llegado el momento de separarse, Katty fue la primera que intervino en voz baja, aun mantenían una cercana distancia entre ellos. —Peter, ¿Dónde has estado? —Es una larga historia, no sé si deba hablarlo. —Tienes muchas cicatrices, me preocupas… She left her home for a while To clear her mind from that place —No...si hay alguien que deba estar preocupado soy yo. Tú, internada en este lúgar, no soporto verte así. Katty sonrió ligeramente, suspiró y dijo. —Peter, llegará el día en el que ya no voy a estar aquí. —No digas eso… —Sí, si no lo digo ahora, mañana puede ser muy tarde. El otro día vino Mark y me contó lo mal que estabas tras descubrir lo del reloj, no te culpo, yo reaccioné de la misma manera. Me volví loca practicamente. I saw her leavin, chased her away My heart was sleeping, hers wide awake Peter sabía a qué se refería, quizá en aquel futuro alternativo tambien ya descubrieron la verdad mucho antes. Pero llegaba el turno de hablar de aquello que temía. —Peter, sabes que debemos hablar de esto… —Está bien—dijo suspirando—te escucho. —Yo sé lo mal que estás, desde la muerte de tus padres y todo lo que ha sucedido, pero cuando yo me vaya para siempre, no quiero que te pongas mal porque no puedas hacer nada al respecto. — ¿Cómo no reaccionar así entonces? — Escúchame, te conozco un poco, no lo suficiente, pero quiero que cuando llegue ese día, sé que no va a ser fácil, para nadie, pero quiero que lo superes. No hagas cosas tontas por esto. Waste no time, Waste no time Escucharla era como si de pronto ella supiera, como si ella conociera su interior mejor que él mismo, pero le pedía imposibles. — ¿Estás pidiéndome que te olvide? —No es eso, será tu problema si decides olvidarme o no. —Nunca lo haría. —Entonces, no quiero que te quedes viviendo en el pasado. Las palabras más chocantes salían de su boca. Our love erases the scars and the lies Our love will save us in terrible times —No, porque ahora lo sé, sé que el pasado no se puede cambiar, olvidar, editar o borrar. Sólo podemos superarlo. Hubo un silencio, Peter no sabía como responder, solo sabía que si no se controlaba iba a derrumbarse ahí mismo con las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos sin control. —Así que creo que llegará el momento en el que tengas que superar mi inminente muerte… —No, no tienes que decir eso. —Todos alguna vez morimos Peter, y creo que la mayoría tarda en aceptarla, pero yo estoy lista, siempre lo estuve, mi pasado me hizo fuerte para estarlo. Y no puedo morir sin saber que tú estarás bien sin mí, superando el pasado, caminando a través de los vidrios rotos que este deje. Our love is ready to change the world if we let it Our love, Our love Our love, Yeah —Realmente no eres la misma chica que conocí—dijo Peter y mantuvo una pausa antes de seguir—eres mejor, mucho mejor de lo que yo alguna vez seré. Entonces se abrazaron, tristes y en silencio, sabiendo y temiendo por aquello que sucedió o sucederá. Heartbeat, can you feel my heartbeat, can you feel my heartbeat, can you feel it? —Promételo. —Lo prometo Katty, te lo prometo—le dijo Peter susurrando. —Recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ti. Katty definitivamente estaba hablando para Peter, como si lo de su muerte de verdad nunca hubiera pasado, como si fuera un sueño tan real, dando y entregándole un valioso consejo para que él pudiera continuar. —Yo también, siempre estaré para ti. Se separaron, y antes que los demás entraran tuvo tiempo para limpiarse un poco las lágrimas de sus llorosos ojos. Katty lo contempló en silencio y le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa, esta contagió a Peter, quien no demoró en sonreir, después de todo. No estaba realmente perdido todo, no estaba olvidado y azotado en lo más profundo de un abismo. El amor que sentían aún no se extinguía, y probablemente nunca lo hará, sucediera lo que sucediera. John Morrison fue el primero en entrar, en aquella línea de tiempo, al no haber matado a Katty, no era buscado por la policía, y ante los ojos de su hijastra no era sino un padrastro que la había cuidado siempre. — ¡Papá! ¡Mark, Monicke! Los tres sonrieron al mirarla y poco a poco se fueron reuniendo en un círculo alrededor de ella. Peter notó que sus dos amigos estaban agarrados de las manos, no pudo evitar recordar aquellos días en el bosque, a solas con Monicke, en los que sus hormonas se habían precipitado tanto…Ahora definitivamente estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella, sonrió al verlos así. —Hace mucho que no los veía, muchas gracias por dejarme abandonada. —Nunca haríamos algo así—chilló Monicke—nunca. —Tranquila, estaba bromeando—dijo Katty sonriendo. Se alegraron de verla así, tan feliz a pesar de todo lo que le sucedía. Debían aprender de ella en esos momentos. Our love, Our love… Pasaron los minutos, hablaron, rieron y recordaron los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos, incluso Jonh estaba involucrado entre las risas, vivieron como una inusual y pequeña familia en esos minutos. Antes que Katty se durmiera decidieron contarle una pequeña historia, para que no quedara en impunidad, su pequeño paso por la isla de Mendeltown. —Y entonces, apareció el elefante y me llevó a la cima —dijo Mark—ahí pude ver a Monicke, radiante y bella como siempre, es increíble cómo nos salvó a todos, y a todo Mendeltown…. Katty sonrió. —Muchas gracias chicos. Gracias por la amistad que me han brindado, han sido una luz en el infierno que viví. Monicke no pudo contener las lágrimas, se dejó abrazar por Mark. —No te despidas aún—le dijo Mark—las despedidas nunca son buenas. —No importa, de todas maneras me gusta recordarles esto. Morrison les hizo una seña. Ya era hora de irse. Se turnaron para abrazar a la chica, ella les dijo cosas a cada uno al oído, y cuando llegó Peter se despidieron con un beso. —Buena suerte en todo lo que vayan a hacer—les deseó contenta. No tardó en quedarse dormida, aquel ángel dormía en silencio mientras ellos se alejaban, del hospital, de todo. Y volvían a la realidad. Después de todo, y a pesar de haber sido una ilusión del reloj, todo fue tan real, y tan cierto… Volvían a estar en aquella esquina de Londres, ya entrada la noche, el reloj indicó que eran las siete y diez. —Muchachos, aquí es donde termina vuestro viaje. Quiero que me permitan hacer algo antes que se vayan. Los tres asintieron, el señor agarró el reloj de arena y lo asentó junto a una pared, y tras advertirles que se hicieran a un lado, y sin dudarlo al menos un segundo sacó su revolver y con una puntería envidiable disparó al reloj, convirtiéndolo en pedazos de cristal roto esparcidos en el suelo junto a arena que se desintegraba. Los muchachos se alarmaron y protestaron. — ¿Qué has hecho? — ¿Qué hiciste? —Shhh, chicos, calma… — ¿Ahora cómo volveremos? —Chicos, ya. Miren, he hecho esto, desde hace mucho que debí hacerlo, y antes que puedan protestarme cualquier cosa, tienen aún una manera de volver a su época, sólo tienen que recordar un poco… — ¿A qué te refieres? — Ahora mismo, aún hay un reloj de arena escondido en tu habitación—les guiñó un ojo— Recuerden cerrar el círculo y atar todos los cabos para que no tengan problemas. Conmigo será hasta la próxima, no es un adiós, nunca lo será. Aquellas frases, en ese momento se dieron cuenta que Morrison estaba totalmente idéntico a como había llegado al castigo, con los moretones y rasguños resultado de su pequeño enfrentamiento hace unos minutos. Él comenzó a dar unos pasos pero se detuvo en seco, levantó algo del suelo y regresó hacia ellos corriendo. —Hagamos un intercambio, quiero usar el auto en el que vinieron…de todas maneras es peligroso si lo dejan aquí para siempre Peter dudó un poco, ya había hecho planes para el auto, pero acabó aceptando, a cambio John les dejó una barra de hierro no muy gruesa. ¿Qué significaba? Antes de darse cuenta, él ya había entrado al instituto. — ¿Qué significa todo esto? —preguntó Mark confuso sosteniendo la barra. Peter echó un vistazo a los cristales rotos, ya no había manera de reparar el reloj, pero aclaró la frase que había escuchado hace poco. “No puedo morir sin saber que tú estarás bien sin mí, superando el pasado, caminando a través de los vidrios rotos que este deje.” ¿Coincidencia? —Creo que ya sé—dijo Peter—sólo vamos y agarremos el reloj de arena de tu cuarto antes que alguien nos gane… —Pero… ¿Cómo entraremos? No tengo la llave, y… —Ese día, cuando Peter tropezó, creí haber visto que sus llaves caían—interrumpió Monicke—Espero que mis ojos no me hayan engañado. Ya todo fue un poco más claro cuando decidieron entrar a la fuerza al instituto, Cesar no les iba a dejar entrar así por así, por lo tanto, decidieron noquearlo en la entrada. Volvían a estar en el instituto, aquella noche inolvidable volvían a vivirla. Pero ahora era distinto, ahora tenían la verdad de su parte. Monicke no se equivocó, ya que cuando llegaron al parque cerca del campus, vislumbraron las plateadas llaves de Peter brillando bajo la luz de la luna. —Pero qué descuidado—se regañó a si mismo. —No importa, nos has ayudado, te has ayudado—aclaró Mark sonriendo un poco. El tiempo no les favorecía mucho, pero de alguna manera lograron realizar sus planes con éxito. Con mucho esfuerzo de no hacer mucho ruido al cruzar el pasillo. Mark abrió la puerta de su antigua habitación y comenzó a buscar el reloj desesperadamente, Monicke le ayudaba mientras Peter hacía de guardia. Le costó un poco recordar el escondite, pero lo lograron, en el bolsillo de piel de un abrigo estaba el reloj de arena, intacto, pequeño y peligroso. —Vámonos, lo encontré—indicó Mark, lo colgó de su cuello para tenerlo seguro. —Espera, aún hay algo más que hacer—les dijo Peter. Cruzaron el pasillo corriendo un poco, y staban por salir cuando escucharon pasos desde afuera, entonces recordaron, eran sus contrapartes del pasado, cuando fueron a verificar lo que Morrison les había dicho en la sala de castigo. —Ay no—exclamó Mark, corrieron en dirección contraria y lograron esconderse en un baño vacío con mucha agilidad, al cabo de unos segundos y tras recuperar un poco la calma escucharon la conversación de los chicos. — ¿Que pasó aquí? — ¿Estás seguro que la cerraste? —Completamente ¿Por qué? Hubo un silencio — ¿Quien se llevó el Reloj?—preguntó la voz de Peter a lo bajo — ¿EL RELOJ? ¡NO PUEDE...! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! Tan inocentes, y el reloj estaba a pocos metros de ellos, en sus propias manos. Ellos salieron corriendo, una vez se aseguraron que ya estaban lejos, los siguieron, corrieron hasta el patio y Monicke dejó caer las llaves casi en el mismo lugar donde los había encontrado. —Por eso jamás las vi al regresar—susurró Peter. Ya estaban acercándose al final, fue entonces cuando Mark agarró una piedra, y tras calcular un poco el número de la ventana indicada, la lanzó y esta impactó rompiéndola. —Así que fuiste tú—retó Monicke. —No hay momento para aclaraciones—dijo él—Llegó la hora de irnos. Hubo un poco de silencio, todo esto estaba realmente ocurriendo otra vez, no querían revivir el momento de la muerte de Katty, así que ya llegaba el momento de irse, pero decidieron que era mejor hacer el viaje en un lugar un poco lejano, como el baño prohibido, aquel de la leyenda de Ellen, justo donde empezó toda la aventura. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que empezaran a escuchar disparos a lo lejos, increíble, con razón tanta gente se despertó. —Bueno, ya está...vámonos—animó Mark. —Una cosa Mark—lo detuvo Monicke—recuerda lo que dijo John, no hay que dejar ningún cabo suelto… —No lo hemos dejado—intervino Peter—estoy muy seguro. —No me refería a lo de hoy. Bueno, vamos…pero no al 1° de Octubre, sino al 31 de Noviembre, cinco minutos antes de medianoche…No me miren así, sé por qué pido esto. Lo comprendieron, y así lo hicieron. Mark agitó el reloj y entonces la sensación familiar, el gancho que los halaba hacia arriba, el caer y no caer al mismo tiempo volvió…Ya era la ultima vez que iban a sentirlo. Hubo un largo suspiro proveniente de una boca desconocida mientras oyeron el último disparo, entonces las palabras que Katty les había dicho a cada uno se hizo presente en sus mentes una vez más. Una vez más, antes de volver a la vida y que la realidad golpeara violentamente sus caras y sus corazones. —John, sé que ha habido ciertos problemas en nuestra relación, pero estoy dispuesta a perdonarte por cualquier cosa que te haya visto hacer cuando era pequeña, después de todo. Todos cometemos errores, incluso yo. Gracias por ser un padre para mí durante este proceso… —Mark, fuiste el primer amigo que hice, el primero que fue un verdadero amigo, y además de darte las gracias por nunca desconfiar realmente de mí, te pido, no, te obligo a cuidar muy bien de Monicke, hacen bonita pareja, después de todo, siempre supe lo de ustedes. ¿Sé guardar bien los secretos verdad? —Monicke, cuando te conocí pude no ser tan buena contigo, pero quiero que sepas que has sido la única amiga que me ha cuidado y me ha dando tantos consejos como tú, quiero que cuides de mi hermana Miriam, sé que lo que te pido es un poco imposible, pero con que la vigiles me es suficiente. Ah, y cuida de Mark, que sé que se vuelve un chiquillo cuando está a tu lado… —Peter, quiero que sepas que has sido la persona más increíble que haya conocido nunca, desde siempre admiré tu valentía e independencia, el cómo superas tus problemas, y sé que superarás muchos más, Peter, no me enojaré si en el futuro encuentras a ese alguien especial, después de todo, después de que aquello suceda, tienes aún el derecho de amar, tal y como yo te amo. Te amo Peter, nunca lo olvides… ---- Bueno, aquí está, el ultimo capítulo de esta larga novela, hoy les daré el ultimo spoiler: Mark, Monicke y Peter regresarán para esta última entrega de la saga llamada Apocalipsis a Medianoche, ellos junto a nuevos compañeros tendrán que hacer frente a las siete bestias del apocalipsis que ha invadido Mendeltown, y evitar que crucen el portal entre Mendeltown y el mundo real. Todo esto se desató debido a unos cambios en la monarquía de la isla, Hay muchas novedades, nuevos reyes, más muertes, más aventura y un final que dejará boquiabiertos a todos, espero. Gracias por seguir esta novela hasta el final, ya solo te queda un paso más. Capítulo Anterior <- º| '''Capítulo 30.- Una Batalla Inusual, Parte II '| Epílogo ->'' Categoría:Tiempo y Muerte